Guardian of the Moon
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world dies and is transported to another world? Specifically the Hitman Reborn world? A whole lot hell. In addition, what about the fact that she's Yamamoto's sister AND she's in love with Gokudera? Oh please, somebody just shoot her now. OCX59
1. The Day I Became Free

**Summary: What happens when a girl from our world dies and is transported to another world? Specifically the Hitman Reborn world? A whole lot hell. In addition, what about the fact that she's Yamamoto's sister AND she's in love with Gokudera? Oh please, somebody just shoot her now. OCX59**

**I Own Nothing But my OC!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The day I became free**

This sucks. My life sucks. It has for the past 16 years.

Some say that when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. Others say that all you see is darkness. Then TV shows like _Ghost Whisperer_, have people haunt others before heading into a guiding light or the ghost would just go towards the light.

They also say things about the pain you feel when something bad happens to you. Like if, you are shot; if you feel pain you'll live, if you don't then you're as good as dead.

Well let me tell you now, whatever you've heard, or have been told is a big fat lie.

The day I died, I felt pain and numbness. As well as…relief. Relief, because… my life was hell.

I was always the supportive type.I was the person that you went to when you couldn't talk to anyone else. That was the kind of person I was in my old life.

However, I had my problems too, you know?

Where was my 'talk to about anything' person?

I didn't even have friends.

My parents were the worst.

They didn't even acknowledge me. When they did acknowledge, however, they would hit me and call me names like 'bitch', 'slut', anything they could think of. They would say that I 'ruined their life' and that I 'should have never been born'.

I hated them.

I had no one.

The day I died…was the best day of my life.

* * *

My day started out like any other day. I woke up at seven, took a quick shower, dressed my old and new injuries, get dressed for school, and walk out the door.

I buttoned up my denim jacket, covered my long brown hair with the hood from my thick sweater, shoved my hands into my pockets and began my journey to school. The ground was covered in fresh snow and more kept falling.

After walking a few blocks, I would stop by the corner store and grab something to eat. I would eat my bought goods as I continued my way to school. However, today was different from my other days. When I turned the corner, I felt a feeling of dread build up inside.

I shrugged it off as nothing and continued on my way.

When I got to the end of the block, I heard someone scream, "My Purse!" I turned and saw a guy running towards me with a purse in on hand and a .9 mm in the other.

"Out of the way kid and no one gets hurt," he yelled, as he got closer to be. I was not about to let this guy get away like this.

I got into my fighting stance and waited. People were screaming at me to get away but I didn't listen. When he was close enough, I kicked him in the stomach and threw him over me with my foot. He dropped the bag and the gun. When he landed on the ground, I kicked the bag over to the woman.

"Thank you so much," she said, picking up the bag.

I grinned in satisfaction. "No prob-" but my sentence was cut short by something ripping through my chest.

My eyes widened as I looked down at my chest, only to find it all bloody. My vision got really blurry and I soon found myself face first onto the cold concrete floor of the snow covered sidewalk.

I then heard sounds of feet running towards and away from me. I tasted something metallic in my mouth and realized that I was coughing up blood. I heard yelling, but it sounded distant. People were telling me to 'hang on' and to 'Stay awake' but I had trouble hearing them.

I looked at my wrist and saw the gold bracelet that my big brother had given me before he left for collage. I was ten when he left. He had promised me that when he finished school he would take me away from the hellhole we called 'home'.

He was coming home today. Today I was going to be free.

I felt tears in my eyes and I closed my eyes as the sounds of sirens came closer. I then couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart finally slowing down.

Then…I died.

* * *

I soon felt like I was being pulled into something. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a warm and bright tunnel of different colors.

You know the saying 'There's always a light at the end of the tunnel' or something like that? Well, I saw my light and when I got to it, I shut my eyes and was soon enveloped in darkness again.

* * *

**Please Review! Which name do you like better: Mizuki or Natsuki? Both mean the same thing.**


	2. Natsuki, Tsukiko, and Reborn

**Thanks to MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT and Sasuna123 for being the first to review. And I agree with you Sasuna123 and XSkyeStralX, I like Natsuki more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Natsuki!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natsuki, Tsukiko, and Reborn**

I know that it's imposible for someone to remember the day they were born.

But let me tell you this, being born is the weirdest feeling ever.

I was surrounded in darkness and I could just barely hear the muffled screams of pain. Suddenly my head felt like it was being pushed through a 10mm sized hole.

Let's just say that it was not fun.

Now I know why babies cry when their born. It's because of the fact that their heads and bodies are being shoved into such a small hole.

And think of the mothers! Oh, the pain!

Next thing I know, I'm being wipped of all bodly fluids and wraped in a pink blanket.

WHY?! Why the hell does it have to be PINK?! I hate PINK!

I was then handed off to a nurse who then handed me to someone. I looked up at the person and my eyes widened (so to speak).

The woman looked to be in her late20's to early30's. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and honey-brown eyes that looked very familiar. She looked down at me with a smile on her face, eyes full of warmth and love. She then shifted her attention to her other side and moved her arms closer together.

That's when I saw another baby in her arms. The baby had a small patch of black hair on his head, the same familiar honey-brown eyes and was wraped in a blue blanket.

I guess I've got a brother.

I suddenly felt tired and I yawn before closing my eyes and welcoming the darkness called sleep.

* * *

**Third person POV**

The woman smiled at the two children in her arms. A baby boy on her left and a baby girl on her right.

The door opened sudenly and a man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and was about the same age as the woman, walked in to the roon and sat in the chair next to her.

She looked over at the man and smiled at him. He returned the smile before he took the baby girl out of her mother's arms.

"She's Beautiful," he whispered. He then looked up at the woman he fell in love with five years ago and married two years later.

"What are their names?" he asked his wife.

She thought for a moment as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms and then at the baby girl in her husband's.

"Well, I was thinking 'Takeshi', which means warrior, for the boy and 'Natsuki', which means moon, for the girl" she said.

He smiled. "Those are lovely names. Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Natsuki are perfect names."

The two sat in silence; with the only noise, being the soft breathing from the two sleeping babies. The woman looked at her daughter and frowned slightly. She had hoped that she would not have a daughter in fear of her family finding her and force her and her daughter to come back to them. She did not want her child to suffer as she did.

Her Husband noticed her frown and took her hand into his. She looked up at him with sad and worry filled eyes.

"Everything will be alright, Tsukiko" he said, "I told you when we married that I would protect you from them and I will. As well as protect our daughter."

Tsukiko knew that he would keep his promise but could not help _but_ worry.

"I know, but I can't help it. You don't know them like I do! They're dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what they want! They will do what ever it takes to get me back and once they find out that I had children then they will take them as well! If you were to get hurt because of me, Tsuyoshi, then…then I would never be able to forgive myself!" she said before she broke down in tears.

Tsuyoshi squeezes her hand in reasurement. "I promise that if anything happened to me then it would be my fault alone and not yours. Now please stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry, Tsuki," he said as he wiped away her tears.

"Okay"

"Good, now get some sleep while I go talk to the doctors," he said as he placed Natsuki in one of the cribs and did the sme with Takeshi. He then kissedTsukiko on the forhead and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tsukiko felt a sightly chilly brezze enter the room. She looked over to the window, only to discover it opened. She then felt the bed shift a bit and looked to the foot of the bed.

There stood a baby in a black suit and a fedora with an orange band on it on his head. Green chameleon rested on the fedora's rim.

She smiled at the baby in greeting. "Good evening Tsuki" the baby greeted her.

"Good evening Reborn" she greeted back. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?"

"I wanted to meet my new Goddaughter, is that a crime?" Reborn asked. "So what are her and her brother's names?"

She giggled. "Her name is Natsuki and her brother's name is Takeshi," She told the small hit man.

"Hm, 'Moon' and 'Warrior' huh? An interesting combonation you have there, Moon Joker" he said with a smirk.

Her smile soon turned into a pout when he called her that. "You're so mean Reborn. I like the names and you always ruin my fun. And you know I don't like that name"

"You do realize that if and when _they_ find you and Natsuki, they'll kill you for treson and force her to become the new heir, right?" he said, turning serious.

She flinched at the thought. "I'm well aware of that Reborn"

"Then I'm sure that you also know that you will have to teach her, right? If you want to protect her then you'll have to teach her everything you know."

"I know. "

"Well then I'll take my leave. I'll come back in five years to help with her training" he said before leaving though the window.

Tsukiko sighed before she looked over to her daughter. She knew that she had to do it in case _they_ came for her and her daughter. Even though she wanted nothing to do with them, she had no choice but to teach her baby girl the ways of her family.

The Mystic Moon Clan…

* * *

**Le gasp! What has Natsuki gotten into and who are the Mystic Moon Clan?!**

**I really wanted Reborn to have somekind of connection to Natsu so I made him her Godfather.**

**Please Review! ****Ciao Ciao~!**


	3. Secrets, and Meetings

**Thanks to all of you who have: read, reviewed, favorite, story alerted, and followed this story! I love you all! **

** Go to my profile to find character Info on Natsuki and my other OCs for my KHR fanfics. I'm also adding an new character from Nastuki's past. Sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Natsuki, Vincent, the Mystic Moon Clan, and Tsukiko!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets, and Meetings**

**5 years later~ April 24th **

It was seven in the morning and the sun's light hit my eyes and face. I was awake but still half-asleep. I groaned in annoyance and pulled the blanket up to cover my face. When that didn't work, I threw the blanket off and sat up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up you stupid sun. Happy now?" I said to myself. I yawned and stretched myself out before I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stayed up almost all night so I could finish my present for Take-nii.

'_Wait… present_? Why did I need to give Take-nii a present again?' I thought, tilting my head to the side.

That's when it hit me! I flung the blankets off me and pulled my hairbrush out of my night table. I undid the loose braid that Mama did the night before and started to comb my mid-length dark brown hair.

It's been five years since Takeshi and I were born and today is our birthday!

The day we were brought home, I had finally figured out why Mama and my brother looked so familiar. They were Yamamoto's! My theory was confirmed when Tsuyoshi had walked through the door the day after we were born.

After I had tamed my hair, I pulled out a couple of rubber bands and started re-braiding my hair. I then placed a purple ribbon hair clip in my hair. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue shirt with a crescent moon and a star on the front, a knee-length purple skirt and a pair of purple and blue striped tights.

I looked in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. I looked at my face in the reflection. I still looked like I did in my old life with some slight changes. In my old life, I had waist long light brown hair, honey-brown eyes and I had pale skin. Now I have mid-length dark brown (almost black) hair, same honey-brown eyes, and tan skin.

I opened my room door and walked to the kitchen, where I heard the sounds of running water. I looked around the corner of the kitchen's entrance and saw Mama at the sink washing dishes. She looked worried about something.

Over the years, I learned that when Mama gets worried about something she starts to do housework. Even if the thing she's cleaning is already clean and spotless, she'll clean it again and keep on cleaning it until someone stops her.

She sighed. "I'm out of time. I have to tell her today before he comes over. However, how will she react to the news? Will she hate me? Is she going to freak out? On the other hand, will she take the news well? Oh, so many questions, so little time" she muttered.

'_What is she talking about_?' I thought. As I got older, I realized that she's been hiding something from me but I could never figure it out and who was this he she mentioned?

"Mama?" I called out quietly to her.

She gasped in surprise and almost jumped out of her skin, almost breaking the plate her hand in the process. She turned around and saw me hiding in the doorway.

She didn't hear me? Sweet! I'm like a ninja!

"Na-Natsuki-chan! W-What a-are y-you doing up s-so early?" she asked as she shuttered nervously.

Natsuki-chan. She only calls Take-nii and I by our full names instead of our nicknames when she's nervous. She's defiantly hiding something.

"The sun wouldn't let me sleep," I answered bluntly.

She sweat dropped at my answer. "I swear you get your bluntness from me."

"Mama is evwyding okay?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "Hai, Mama is just a bit nervous," she said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Well an old friend of Mama's is coming over today and he's your godfather-"

My what? She's kidding right?

"-And I haven't seen him since you were born, and he really wants to meet you."

"What's his name?"

She stiffened for a moment. "Oh, umm… Re-Re-Re… Renaldo!"

I sweat dropped. 'Why did she get so nervous and stutter? Something is amiss…' I thought.

"So sweetheart what do you want for breakfast?" Mama asked.

'_Changing the subject, I see. Well two can play at that game, Mama_.' I thought.

That's when my stomach growled.

'_After breakfast…_' I added.

"I want…waffuls!" I said, using my childish charm. The one thing that I just hate about being a child is that you can't pronounce words right.

She giggled. "Alright one stack of waffles coming right up! Go wake up your brother"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said with a grin on my face while I saluted her. She laughed and I ran down the hall to Take-nii's room.

I opened the bedroom's door and jumped on his bed. I feel somewhat stupid doing this, but hey, I'm technically five.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwake up" I said really fast while jumping on his bed.

He groaned, "I want to sleep" he whined sleepily.

"If you do then you'll miss our birthday!" I yelled, still jumping.

He shot up in bed like a bat out of hell. I shrieked in surprise and fell backwards on the bed. Thankfully, it was a big twin sized bed. I lifted my head and glared at him.

Take-nii smiled sheepishly. "Oops sorry" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

I continued to glare at him as I sat up. I grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and threw it at him. The pillow hit him in the face. "Ite" he said falling back.

I started to laugh. Take-nii at back up and started laughing too. We laughed for a few more minutes before someone knocked on the door. We looked at the door as it opened and reveled a still sleepy Papa.

"You two are too hyper this morning. *yawn* did you two have sugar this morning?" he said.

Take-nii and I looked at each other and laughed. "We haven't had breakfast yet. Mama told me to wake Take-nii up." I told the older man.

"Well now that we're _all_ awake, let's go get some breakfast," he said.

"Hai!" we said.

I got off the bed and ran back to the kitchen to let my brother get dressed.

* * *

"So what do you kids want to do today? It is your birthday after all," Papa said.

We finished breakfast and were now thinking of ways to spend the day. "I want to gow to da park!" Take-nii exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Mama and Papa laughed while I secretly smiled.

'_Even as a kid he was always happy…_' I thought.

"What about you Na-chan?" Papa asked, his smile never leaving his face.

I thought about it for a bit. I really didn't want to go anywhere special but I didn't want to stay home either. I did need a new book though…

"I wanna gow tow da book store," I said. Curse you five-year-old body!

"Well, it looks like I'm going to the book store and you're going to the park" Mama said.

"Looks like it" he said. He turned back to us. "Takeshi, you and I are gonna go to the park and play some baseball. How does that sound?"

Take-nii cheered. Even as a kid, he loved baseball like crazy. I remember during the Varia arc that, the Shingure-Soen-Ryu was very similar to baseball. Maybe that's why Papa taught it to him.

"Well that means that it's a girl's day out, huh Na-chan?" she said. I nodded excitedly.

The phone suddenly rang. "I wonder that could be" Mama said standing up and going to the phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Yamamoto residence" she said cheerfully. Her cheerful mood soon disappeared and a serious look covered her face. "One moment please…" She looked at papa and he nodded.

"Na-chan, why don't you go get your jacket and bag while I get Takeshi ready, hmm?" he said. I nodded and dashed my way to my room.

I grabbed my jean jacket and purple bag. I quietly rushed back to the kitchen and pressed myself against the wall and lisened to Mama's conversation.

"**…I'm Sorry about that. I had to make sure that Natsuki and Takeshi weren't around**" she said in Italian. Thank Kami-sama that I took Italian in my old life. I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking to.

Mama sighed. "**I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me of that Reborn.**"

I froze. '_WHAT! SHE KNOWS REBORN!? Oh this is bad. This is very bad._' I yelled in my head. '_Please don't be my godfather, please don't be my godfather, PLEASE don't be my godfather…_'

"**As her godfather I expect you to be nice to her and try not to kill her with your crazy tutoring, do you understand me?**"

I felt two of those weird arrows hit me in the head. I could swear that the orange one said '_Reborn=Godfather_' and the yellow one said '_Tutoring=Death_'.

"**Remember that we agreed that I would take care of her traning untill she was nine. After that she would be all yours**"

I just died right there.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Moshi-moshi, Yamamoto residence" Tuskiko said cheerfully.

"**Ciao Tuski, it's me**" a familiar squeeky voice said in Italian.

Her cheerful mood soon disappeared and a serious look covered her face. "One moment please…" She looked at Tsuyoshi and he nodded.

"Na-chan, why don't you go get your jacket and bag while I get Takeshi ready, hmm?" he said to their daugther. Natsuki nodded and dashed to her room. Tsuyoshi picked Takashi up and took him to his room as well.

Once she made sure that her kids were out of earshot, she turned back to the person on the phone. "**Caio Reborn, I'm sorry about that. I had to make sure that Natsuki and Takeshi weren't around**" she said in Italian.

"**That's quite alright Tsuki. I'm sure you know that I'll be coming by later. Don't forget that you have to tell her before I get there.**" Reborn said.

She sighed. "**I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me of that Reborn.**"

She could hear the smirk forming on his face. "**That's good to hear. As I recall I will be training her as well. I can't wait,**" he said.

"**As her godfather I expect you to be nice to her and try not to kill her with your crazy tutoring, do you understand me?**" There was no way she was going to let him do what ever he wanted with her baby. And she didn't care if he was THE world's greatest hitman for the Vongola family. There was no way in HELL that she was going to let him, or anyone for that matter, hurt her babies.

"**Don't worry I won't do anything bad. Plus by the time I actually start to train her, I'll most likely be training the Chiavarone's next heir.**"

"**Remember that we agreed that I would take care of her traning untill she was nine. After that she would be all yours,**" she said to him. "**And don't you hurt that poor boy. You know that Dino doesn't want to be a Mafia Boss and I can completely understand that."**

"**We'll see. I should be there by eight, so make sure you tell her.**" Reborn said.

"**That's fine. Takeshi should be asleep by then and stop reminding me. See you then**" Tsukiko said.

"**Ciao Tsukiko**" he then hung up.

She sighed as she put the phone down. She knew that she had to tell Natsuki the truth but couldn't.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself.

"Mama?" a small voice said behind her.

* * *

**Original POV**

I snapped out of my '_I'm gonna die_' daze when I heard Mama sigh followed by a soft click. I looked around the wall. She looked conflicted, sad and worried.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself.

"Mama?" I said quietly.

She looked my way, her expression changed and she smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded excited. I took her hand and we left together.

Ever since I was reborn into this world, I've been happier then I have ever been in my last life. The only times that I have actually been happy was when I was with my big brother Ace and childhood friend Vincent.

Vincent always kept to himself but we were the best of friends. We always watched hitman reborn together and had fun. I wonder how he and Ace reacted towards my death. I remember the day Vincent's mom died. He literally self destructed. He didn't eat or sleep for two weeks. It wasn't until the funeral when I literally slapped some sense into him did he go back to normal.

'_I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid._' I thought.

"Na-chan?" Mama asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hai?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, a worried all over her face.

"Hai! I'm fine!" I assured her.

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

She didn't look convinced but decided to drop it. "Let's go inside shall we?" She asked.

I looked around and noticed that we were in front of the book store. I sweat dropped. '_I hate when I do that._' I thought as we walked into the store.

I always tend to over think things. And when I'm in deep thought I tend not to notice my surroundings or where I'm going. Back in my old life, I was once thinking about what I should do for Vincent's birthday when I found myself at a blood drive half a mile from my house. Let me tell you that it was not fun.

I ran over to the kids section and scanned the shelves. A orange bound book soon caught my eye and I pulled it out. On the cover was a princess in a pink kimono and a man in a red hat and long coat, holding hands with a star covered sky and a large white moon. The title read 'the Moon princess and the Red thief'.

I took the book and ran back to Mama. We paid for the book and left the store.

* * *

"Did you have a good time today?" Mama asked.

I nodded and grinned. "When we get home can you read me my book?" I asked her. She nodded.

We passed by the park when I heard painful grunts and mocking voices. I turned to see a group of boys kicking something. Mama must have noticed it too. I could feel anger boiling inside of me. I let go of Mama's hand and ran over to them.

"Natsuki-chan! Come back!" She yelled but I didn't look or turn back.

I stopped running when I got to the group and saw that they were kicking these two boy who looked my age. One had light brown gravity-defying hair and the other had midnight blue hair with red streaks.

"Hey!" I yelled. The group stopped and looked at me. "You leave those boys alone!" They looked at each other and laughed.

"You've got some guts there, kid. What happens if we don't?" Goon #1 said.

I got into a fighting stance. "Then you'll have to deal with me!"

They all laughed again. "Is that so? Well then...get her!" They all charged at me, forgetting their victims.

I stood my ground and waited. "Look out!" The brown haired boy shrieked.

I kicked thing one in the stomach and swept him to the side. I ducked as thing two and three tried to punch me and I sweep kicked them to the ground . Thing four managed to get me in a choke hold but I bite him then grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Things 1-3 grabbed their fallen friend and ran crying to their mothers. "And don't come back!" I yelled after them. I turned back to the other boys and walked over to them. The brown haired kid shrieked in fear while the blue haired kid just glared at me in caution.

I blinked in surprise. '_This kid reminds me of Vincent_' I thought with a slight smile. I knelt down in front of them and smiled.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. The first kid nodded nervously and the second kept his glare.

"That's good! My name's Yamamoto Natsuki! But Mama and Papa call me Na-chan. What're yours?" I smiled. I saw a flash of recognition in the bluenett's eyes.

"I-I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. B-But Mama calls m-me Tsu-kun." The young boy said. I mentally faced palmed.

'_Of course he is...*sigh* Why does life like to screw with me..._' I thought.

I turned to the other boy. I narrowed my eyes in thought but kept my kid had short blue hair with a red streak going down the middle of his bangs and a few more spread evenly in his hair, pale skin, a star shaped scar on his left cheek and emerald eyes.

He looked almost exactly like Vincent except he's like five and Vincent is still alive, right?

"And you?" I asked him.

He kept his glare but answered. "His brother, Sawada Vincent. But Mama calls me Vin-kun." My eyes widened.

I couldn't be him, right? It's just a coincidence, right?

He stood and helped his brother up. I stood along with them.

"T-Thank you for saving us" Tsuna said.

"No problem! Hey I've got a great idea!" I said, gaining a confused look from him and a suspicious glare for his brother. "Let's be friends!" I grinned.

Tsuna looked like a deer in head lights when I said that. His brother wasn't as surprised but he looked confused.

"Natsuki!" Mama called. I turned to see her running towards me. When she got to us she knelt down and looked me over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What on earth were you thinking, fighting those boys all by yourself?"

"I'm fine Mama! Those boys were nothing!" I said proudly. She looked shocked but soon replaced it with a smile.

"We'll that's good. Now who are your two friends?" She asked.

"That's Tsunayoshi " I pointed. "And that's his brother, Vincent".

"It's nice to meet you boys" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-san" they bowed.

"We need to get going will you boys be aright by yourselves?" She asked standing up.

"Hai Yamamoto-san. We'll be just fine. Mama is right over there" Vincent said pointing to a young woman with long brown brown hair talking to another woman.

"Well that's good. You two be careful from now on okay?" Mama said.

"We promise" Tsuna said.

"Bye-bye Tsu-kun, Vinny!" I called out as we walked away from them.

I saw Vincent's eyes widened in a mix of shock, sadness, and hope at the nickname. '_Just as I thought. It is him... What happened to you Vin?_' I thought grimly.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness! I've been really busy lately. What do you think about Vincent? And what about Natsuki's but kicking skills?**

**Please review! Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Truth from both sides

**D: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a loooong time! BUT! I love every single one of my readers, favoriters, and reviewers! Thank you all! *dances around like a lunatic* I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Natsu&Vince: *stare at me like I'm crazy***

**Vince: She's officially lost it.**

**Natsu: No I think she's just had too much sugar. That or someone gave her Mountain Dew.**

**D: The last time I had Mountain Dew was when I was seven. Do you know how long ago that was?**

**Vince: *sarcasm* 50 years ago?**

**D:*hits him on the head with Louisville slugger bat* No you jerk! I'm not that old! I'm still in my teens!**

**Natsu: *pokes Vince's unmoving body with a stick* I think you killed him. Aww man and you just introduced him last chapter.**

**D: he's not dead. Na-chan can you do the disclaimer please while I do something? *picks up unconscious Vincent and drags him to another room***

**Natsu: Uhh...okay? D-chan doesn't own KHR only me, Vince, Mama, and the Mystic Moon Clan. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Bold- Italian **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Truth from both sides**

"Happy birthday!" Mama and Papa cheered. Take-nii and I blew out the candles on our cake.

Our parents clapped and Take-nii grinned while I gave a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about Vincent.

What happened to him? How did he get here? Did he die too? I mean before I died, Vince had gotten really sick. The doctors said he had pneumonia.

My body was on auto-pilot while my mind went on thought overdrive. I opened my presents from Takeshi while he opened mine.

"Wow! So cool! Thanks Na-chan!" he said looking at his handmade baseball mascot doll I had been trying to make for a month. It turned out pretty well for my first attempt. It was a baseball with arms, legs and a smiling face with the name 'Yamamoto' and the the number 80 under it on its back to resemble a baseball jersey.

"Na-chan did you make that all by your self?" Mama asked. She and Papa were in shock.

I nodded.

He turned his head to look at her. "Wait so you didn't help her with it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No but that explains why she wanted that crafts book we bought her a month and a half ago. Also why my sowing kit has gone missing more then once."

I continued to open the present Takeshi gave me and my eyes widened. It was a beautiful purple and blue butterfly pendent with a crescent moon and a star carved in gold on each wing. The top point of the star on each of the wings connected to the crescent's point.

"You like it?" My brother asked, a grin in his voice.

I looked at him and smiled real big. "I love it! Thank you Take-nii!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mama snap a picture of our little brother and sister moment.

There were a few things that I knew were going to or have happened today:

Today was my birthday.

Today I discovered that my best friend was also here in the KHR world.

Today my godfather, who was Reborn the worlds greatest hit man, was coming to visit.

Today Mama was gonna come clean with a secret that she's had since day one.

Should I tell Mama and Reborn about me? Who I use to be? About what I know?

* * *

**Later that night**

I was sitting in the Yamamoto Dojo that was behind our house/restaurant. The same one where Takeshi learned the Shingure-Soen-Ryu and trained in during that Varia Arc.

Mama had Papa put Take-nii to bed at 7:30. Speaking of my mother...

Mama sat across from me looking a little nervous. She placed a box in between us and opened it, reveling several throwing knives that looked like the ones Tear from Tales of the Abyss used.

I looked around in awe at the inside of the Dojo. No matter what I had to keep up my little girl façade and what better way then to pretend I was oblivious to everything.

"N-Natsuki." Mama called. I looked back at her and tilted my head to the right a little. "There's something that Mama needs to tell you."

"What is it Mama?" I asked. What was the big secret?

"Mama is...in the mafia..." She said, looking away.

My mind froze.

Mama...Yamamoto Tsukiko wife of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and mother of Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Nastuki...was- no IS- in the MAFIA!?

"What's the Mafia?" I asked, keeping my act up.

All I could think was, '_OMG! This can't be happening! That would explain how she knows Reborn... Gah! I can't think about that! Mama's in the freakin' MAFIA!_'

"The Mafia is a underground...community that deals with...um...bad things." she said nervously, looking everywhere but me. ** (A/N: I don't know else to explain what the mafia is. If it's wrong, it's wrong)**

"Mama...works with bad people?!" I asked, feigning shock.

"What! No no no! No sweetheart! I work with good people in the Mafia." She said quickly.

She then proceeded to tell me about how she was the heir to the Mystic Moon Clan. A clan of ninja assassins that were involved with the Mafia but mainly kept to themselves unless hired. She then went to explain that she had run away from them because she thought what they were doing was wrong.

Not long after, she met Papa and that on their 5th date, she told him how she was involved with the mafia. At first he was shocked but he had accepted it and had promised to protect her should the clan try to take her back.

That's where I come in...

Apparently only a woman of a special bloodline can be the leader. Even if she is not directly from the bloodline as long as she is related to one of the past leaders then she can be leader.

Mama and I are the great-great and great-great-great granddaughters of the Mystic Moon Clan's first leader, Yue. Legend has it that Yue was one of the Vongola Primo's Guardians, his Moon Guardian to be exact.

In order to make sure that I'm safe from the clan, Mama had to teach me the ways of a Mystic Moon Ninja. In case they find us, I'll be able to protect myself.

"And that's everything" she said, sighing.

She looked super nervous. I guess she was waiting for my reaction.

I opened my mouth to say something when I sensed some kind of aura coming from the doors. I grabbed one of the knives and threw it at the door. Something jumped away and shot at me. I somersaulted away to dodge and the thing landed in front of Mama.

"**It seems you started her training early**" a familiar squeaky voice said in Italian.

There standing in front of Mama was a baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange band around it. A green lizard rested on the rim of the fedora. He also had a yellow pacifier around his neck. I swear I felt all of the color from my face drain away.

I just threw a knife at Reborn.

I'm so dead...

"Actually I just finished telling her about the Clan." Mama told him. She looked was as shocked as before when I had beat up those bullies.

He 'hmm' then pointed the gun at my head. "Who are you? And don't lie to me or my finger might just slip." Reborn demanded.

Reborn wouldn't be Reborn if he didn't point a gun in someone's face and then threaten to shoot them.

Sigh.

I guess I've got no choice.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Who are you? And don't lie to me or my finger might just slip." Reborn demanded.

How did this girl sense him? He was sure that he hid his presence from her mother and he was positive that his goddaughter wasn't strong enough to be able to sense him at all. Yet she was able to not only do that but also throw a knife with such accuracy AND she was able to dodge his bullet.

Ether she's hiding something or Tsukiko's daughter was replaced with a fake.

He examined the girl kneeling in front of him. She had mid-length dark brown (almost black) hair that was tied back in a braid, Tsuki's honey-brown eyes, and tan skin. She had paled a first when she saw him but the second he demanded to know who she was, she relaxed.

"Reborn! Get that dangerous thing out of my daughter's face!" Tsukiko yelled.

"**I'm Natsuki Yamamoto.**" The little girl said in perfect Italian.

Their eyes widened.

"**But at the same time I'm not**" she continued.

Reborn fired a warning shot and he bullet missed her by an inch.

She didn't even flinch...

"Explain" he ordered.

"Ever heard of the theory of different dimensions and parallel worlds?" Natsuki asked, switching back to Japanese.

"I've heard of it. The theory that parallel worlds and different dimensions exist and one dimension created the others." Tsukiko said. "The one dimension was called 'The birth Dimension.' Parallel worlds are different versions of one dimension and that there are millions of them."

The little girl nodded. "That's correct."

"What does this have to do with your explanation?" The Hit Man demanded.

"I am from the birth dimension but I went by a different name." She said. "My name was Luna Parker. Though I prefer Natsuki."

"If you're from that world, then how did you get here?" The older woman asked.

Natsuki smiled bitterly, something that did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants. "In my old world, I was abused by my parents since I was five. They had abused me physically and emotionally. They favored my Big brother over me. I was killed on my way to school and my soul ended up here. I was 16 when I died."

"You poor thing..."

"Earlier today I met an old friend of mine from my world. My best friend Vincent. One of the boys I saved."

"How did he end up here?" Reborn asked.

"In my old world, he had gotten very sick and was in the hospital with a case of pneumonia. I guess his condition took a turn for the worst and he died around the same time I did." She then sighed. "I can't believe that Mama's in the Mafia and the Sun Arcobaleno is my Godfather."

"How did you know I was an Arcobaleno?"

She looked to the side as if debating something. She sighed in defeat and looked back at them. "In my world this world...is an Anime and Manga."

She then proceeded to tell them as much about this world as possible without reveling too nor going to deep. She even left out a lot of the names and the gender of the Vongola Decimo.

"When the time comes for you to meet the Vongola Decimo, I will be there to help and guide him just like my ancestor." She finished.

Reborn smirked. "Then I will enjoy training you."

Tsukiko sighed. "It's time for bed. I don't care if you were once 16 in a different world. In this one, you are my 5 year old daughter and you need sleep."

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I wasn't about to argue with her, she was right.

I was tired.

But I couldn't sleep...

Mama picked me up and walked out of the dojo. Reborn jumped onto her shoulder and made himself comfortable.

I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Mama didn't treat me any differently. Plus Mama looks more comfortable around me now that I know her secret.

But one thing bothered me.

One question that kept on running through my head.

What would happen to us if the Mystic Moon Clan found us?

That was one thing that I hoped I would never, ever find out.

Mama put me to bed and kissed my forehead. Reborn had disappeared the second we entered the house and I don't think Mama's noticed yet.

Ether that or she ignored it.

"Goodnight Na-chan" she whispered. She stood up straight and headed out the door.

"Mama?" I called quietly.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hai?"

"Thank you...for being the best mother I ever had and for not treating me differently"

I could see her smiling. "You're very welcome" the door shut and her foot steps moved away from my door.

I sat up and looked out my window. I was glad my window was next to my bed.

I looked up at the full moon as it shined brightly. I sensed a familiar presence in the room.

"You can come out now...Padrino" I called out. I heard the bed creek a little and felt it sink a bit next to me. I looked over and saw Reborn standing there.

"So you've accepted the fact that I'm your godfather." It was more of a statement then a question.

But I nodded nonetheless. "You're exactly like the Anime and Manga. I knew you would just hit me if I didn't. Also, I've learned to accept things and ask questions later when it comes to weird things like this." I explained.

He smirked.

I looked back out the window and took a deep breath.

_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de (Beneath a veil so cold,)_

_Anata wa hitori de nemutteru (You deeply sleep, all alone)_

_Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo (The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,)_

_Chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta (a little light shined)_

_Anata no yume wo miteta (I watched as you dreamed)_

_Kodomo no you ni waratteta (You laughed like a child)_

_Natsukashiku mada tooku (So dear, and yet so far -)_

_Sore wa mirai no yakusoku (That is the promise of our future)_

_Itsuka midori no asa ni (That one day, on a green morning,)_

_Itsuka tadoritsukeru to (One day, we will make it there)_

_Fuyugareta kono sora wo (Because in this wintered sky)_

_Shinjiteiru kara (We still believe)_

_(Fields of hope)_

_Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta (On the day we were born, we were embraced)_

_Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru (And now we search for those gentle hands again)_

_Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru (The melody of prayer; one vanishes,)_

_Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku (And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_Itsuka midori no asa e (One day, to that green morning,)_

_Subete no yoru wo koete (We'll cross through all these nights)_

_Sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara (Because that is the place each one of us searches for)_

_Ima wa tada kono mune de (Now, within my own heart,)_

_Anata wo atatametai (I want to keep you warm)_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi (So dear, and yet so far -)_

_Yasuragi no tame ni (In the name of peace)_

_(Fields of hope)_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi (So dear, and yet so far -)_

_Yakusoku no nohara (The fields of promise)_

_(Fields of hope)_

_(Fields of hope)_

**(A/N: the song is called Fields of Hope)**

"Why did you sing?" Reb-I mean Padrino asked.

"When I'm sad, angry, or have a lot on my mind, singing makes me feel better. I can release what I'm feeling when I sing." I tell him.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about my brother..."

"Takeshi?"

I shook my head. "My big brother from my old life, Ace. He was the only one that ever showed that he cared about me. I'm worried that he's gonna do something stupid."

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like you, I'm sure he will realize that you're happier here then you were there." He said, with a smile.

I smiled back. "**Grazie** Padrino."

He nodded. "Now get some sleep, Natsu." He jumped out my window and disappeared into the night.

I laid back down and pulled the covers up to my chin. '_Maybe telling them was a good idea after all. Now I have worry about Vince._' I thought, closing my eyes.

Tears slipped out of my closed eyes as sleep came to me. '_What happened to you Vince...?_'

* * *

**D: And that's a wrap!**

**Natsu: Yay! Mama knows my secret and I know hers! *looks around* What happened to Vince?**

**D: No need to worry about him. He's fine.**

**Vince: *in another room* D! Get me out of here! *bangs on something***

**Natsu: *sweatdrop* what did you do?**

**D: I locked him in the closet.**

**Natsu: *sigh* Please review and pray Vince gets out!**

**D:*waves happily* Thanks for reading! Ciao, ciao!**

**Vince: LET ME OUT OF HERE! **


	5. TYL Natsuki

**D: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! It's nice to know that people like my stories.**

**Vince: *fuming and muttering to himself* Stupid author. Locking me in a closet. Who does she think she is?**

**Natsu: The author?**

**Vince: It was a rhetorical question...**

**Natsu: Oh.**

**D: Anyways, I'm happy to announce that this chapter is gonna be fun to write!**

**Vince: Why?**

**D: 'Cuz future Natsuki comes into the picture**

**Natsu: Really? Awesome!**

**D: Yeah, I know. I've been planing it for a couple of weeks now but since I haven't finished the last chapter, I couldn't continue. Writers block is a bitch. Now...*points at Vince dramatically* Vin-kun do the disclaimer please!**

**Vince: D doesn't own KHR, she only owns Me, Natsu, Tsukiko, and the Mystic Moon Clan. Nor does she own any songs that might be used.**

**Natsu: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: TYL Natsuki**

A few months have passed since I meet Reborn. Every now and then he sends me little gifts he finds on his jobs. He's a lot nicer to me then he is to me then he is to Tsuna but I think it's because I'm his goddaughter and I'm a girl.

A few days after I met Reborn, I met up with Vincent again and we talked. As it would turn out, Vince's condition had taken a turn for the worst and he died the same day I did. When I had asked him how he ended up with the Sawada's, he told me that the family he was reborn to was killed in an accident and Iemitsu was an old friend of theirs, the CEDEF boss adopted him into the family to have someone look after and protect Tsuna when he wasn't around. Like a big brother.

I was happy that my best friend was back in my life and I hoped that our relationship (brother/sister nothing more) stays the same. I even became best friends with Tsuna! Yay for me! It took a couple of months for him to stop stuttering and flinching around me, but we managed.

Mama and I were in the park eating Ice cream when a puff of pink (shudder) smoke surrounded me. When it cleared, a familiar but a little deeper 'HIE!' reached my ears.

'_Oh shit was I hit with the 10 year bazooka?!_!' I thought, panicking.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Tsukiko was having a relaxing time eating ice cream with her daughter, when said child exploded in pink smoke. To say the older woman was shocked was an understatement. But then again she has seen her fair share of strange things, especially around her time with the Vongola.

The sound of coughing broke her inner musings. When the smoke cleared, there sitting in the spot where her daughter was once sitting was a young girl.

She looked about 14-15 years old. She had waist length dark (almost black) brown hair with random purple and blue color highlights. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail braid, two hair clips (a blue and purple butterfly on the right and a white crescent moon on the left) hung on her bangs. A familiar butterfly locket hung around her neck and a pair of moon and star earrings on her ears. She was wearing a Namimori Middle school uniform with the navy blue vest, black stockings instead of white socks and red high top sneakers.

"Stupid inventor. He breaks things instead of fixing them." She muttered, opening her honey-brown eyes. "Where the hell am I? Huh? The Park?"

She looked around as Tsukiko looked at the girl with shocked and confused eyes. Who was she and why did she seem so familiar to her? When the girl looked at her, her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes.

"It can't be you...can it?" She asked, more to herself then to the older woman. "Mama?"

"N...Na...-chan?" The older woman asked hesitantly. The tears escaped the young girl's eyes as she launched herself at Tsukiko.

"It IS you! You're here!" She cried, burning her face in the older woman's shirt.

"Natsuki is that really you?"

'Natsuki' looked up with tear filled eyes as more flowed down her face. Now that Tsukiko had a better look at her face, the young girl almost looked like a carbon copy of her.

"Hai!" She nodded. "I guess that I was hit by the 10 year bazooka when I was fighting Hayato for Lambo. Whoever thought that giving such a dangerous weapon to a 5 year old was clearly off their Meds." She said wiping her tears.

"Hayato?"

Natsuki blushed and looked up at her mother shyly. "Gokudera Hayato. He's my boyfriend."

Tsukiko smiled and hugged the younger girl. "I'm glad you're happy with this boy. I can tell that you love him a lot."

She nodded. "I do. He's a great guy even though he's a little rough around the edges. Takeshi and Tou-san really like him."

A sudden thought hit the older woman as she pulled away. "What did you mean when you said 'it is you'?" Tsukiko asked.

Natsuki looked down sadly. "In a couple...of years...you'll be...dead..." She whispered.

Tsukiko's heart stopped for a split second. What?

"H-How...?" She flinched at the tone of her own voice.

"I can't give you full details. Sorry."

"What can you tell me?"

Her daughter looked up at her. "I can tell you that I'll be there and that some you love will be the cause of your death. After my younger self makes you a promise, tell Iruka to take me home." She said. "If I could, I would change it. I would stop your death, but unfortunately you death is inevitable."

Tsukiko took a good look at her daughter's face as her eyes filled with tears.

She's so grown but at the same time nothing more than a child.

She's so strong but at the same time weak.

She's so brave but at the same time scared.

She's so happy...but at the same time sad.

The older woman lifted the younger girl's head. "Do not blame yourself. If it must happen then I will have no regrets."

Her eyes widened then softened as fresh tears flowed. She hugged her mother tight. "I love you Mama"

Her hug was returned and Tsukiko kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sweetheart."

Natsuki exploded in a puff of pink smoke but when it cleared there was no one in her place. Tsukiko started to panic but forced herself to clam down. She waited about ten minutes before another puff of smoke appeared.

Her 10 year younger daughter sat there when the smoke cleared. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

Her Natsuki looked up at her and grinned. "Yeah I did. Although, my future-self is weird."

Tsukiko smiled. "It's getting late. Let's go home." She said standing up.

* * *

**Original POV**

I looked up at the sky.

The sun was starting to set.

I hopped down from the bench and took Mama's hand.

I started telling her about what happened.

"...And then I took Vincent's baseball bat and knocked the second guy onto the first. Then their stupid green invisible suits started to short circuit and everyone could see them. It was kinda funny to see them get arrested." I recounted.

Mama laughed. "That sounds like quite the adventure."

I nodded. "It sure was! I even saw Padrino, but he was still the same. Not that I was surprised."

We arrived home and the rest of the day passed quickly.

* * *

**That night**

I pulled the top portion of my night gown down enough to see the mark that rested on the left side of my heart. The mark was a purple crescent moon with a red star connected to the points like the ones on my locket.

It appeared on my skin the day after my birthday.

I never told Mama about it.

I placed my hand over it and looked up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky.

'_I will not let you down, other me_' I thought, reaching my other hand out to the moon.

A small gust of wind passed through my opened window. '_I know you won't_' a familiar voice said.

I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**D: Another chapter done! I feel so accomplished!**

**Vince: Wow you uploaded pretty fast this time. **

**Natsu: Vince is right. But the chapter is kinda short.**

**D: I know. And I'm sorry about that AND the fact that Vince didn't get any screen time. **

**Vince: Yeah what's up with that?**

**D: Sorry but this chapter was originally planed to focus solely on 14 year old Na-chan and Tsukiko.**

**Natsu: So will he show up next chapter?**

**D: No. Sorry Vin-kun but youn won't be greeting any screen time for a few chapters.**

**Vince: Do I still have to show up for these story talks?**

**D: yes**

**Vince: Damn**

**Natsu: Please review! And leave us brownies!**

**D: Ciao Ciao!**

**A/N: can anyone tell me in what episode did little Tsuna meet Nono?**


End file.
